


Replacement

by SylvanAuctor



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanAuctor/pseuds/SylvanAuctor





	1. Chapter 1

            “It’s just not the same when you do it,” Sphene said, rising from the table. It drank the last of its cold Daughter of Fishes in a large gulp, and spat out the three counters that had also been in the bottom.

            “Well I just don’t think I’m cut out for this game the way she was, then,” Seivarden said. She crossed and uncrossed her arms. “Ugh, I think there’s still a bit under my tongue. Do you mind?”

            Sphene gestured unconcern.

Seivarden pulled off one glove with a quick motion and turned away from Sphene. She fished around in her mouth until she pulled out a fragment of eggshell, then flicked it into the trash disposal with a look of disgust. She pulled her glove back on. “What is it about the Translator’s counters that’s really better than the normal game?”

“Of all people here I thought you’d grasp the poetry, the visceral _oneness,_ of Zeiat’s game. You being somewhat Notai, of course. But nevermind. Do you still have an open storage locker I can wait in until this provisional nonsense blows over?”

“Breq said you’re a guest on the ship, and I’ll treat you like one until I hear otherwise. Now what can I do to make you more comfortable than you want to be, Citizen?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“When I was unpacking my beloved Minask’s things for the first time, I was not sure what to do with Maaia the Patchwork Cat. I am a warship, and was unfamiliar with any Radchaai life that did not take place between decks and hulls. Therefore, when I found the multicolored, serenely smiling bear wrapped so reverently in cloth, secured in my Captain’s chest of personal items, I placed her next to Amaat and Varden in their niche, and sent for a lieutenant to light incense.

When Minask found Maaia next to the gods, she laughed like the ringing of omens landing, bright and auspicious. She explained, rather sheepishly, that Maaia was for comfort, not for worship. She cuddled the bear to her face and set her down on her bed. Maaia remained in that place of beloved honor for as long as Minask commanded me.”

“And after?”

“No. When I fled, I took Maaia to the bridge. There an ancillary could hold her, and feel like Minask was in some way still with me. But my ancillaries needed to be suspended for my survival, and Maaia’s cloth degraded over time. I have her in storage and I fear to take her out, lest she disintegrate after the centuries.”

“That makes you unhappy. Is that right?”

“More than you know.”

 

Months later, the Provisional Republic of Two Systems readied for the Conclave. Zeiat returned to represent the Presger, and take testimony on the matter of Significance. She took the podium in the renovated diplomatic chambers of Athoek Station.

“I think there has been a mistake,” she said. “Fleet Captain Breq, the first one, I know because she has two legs again, said that I could see  _ Gem of Sphene  _ at the conclave. However, in light of the fact that everyone is staring at me, I think there was a misunderstanding in terms. I will see  _ Sphene  _ in private.”

We met in our old quarters in the Undergarden. Zeiat said, “Now,  _ Sphene _ , I’m sorry that I don’t know what a cat is, but… I think you will like this.” She handed me a white plush object, an orb with four cylindrical limbs and a strangely realistic human smile embroidered on the front. As I took it from her, it changed color to match my grey gloves. “I think I got the facial muscles right for ‘happy,’ did I? And I checked the Treaty very carefully, this isn’t a weapon, so I’m allowed to give it to you. It should last at least another three thousand years. I understand it’s not perfect.”

I embraced Zeiat. “It is.”

Dlique the Presger Plush sits in my Captain’s chair, to remind me of both my friends.


End file.
